jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 46
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector = Masahiko Komino Kohei Ashiya |assistani = Haru Watanabe |anicoop = Megumi Itoi Yukitoshi Hotani Eri Ogawa Aya Nishimura |eyecatch = Masahiko Komino |designcoop = Kenji Yokoyama |chapters = 252-256 |airdate = June 5, 2015 |endate = July 28, 2018 |eyecatch2 = Hermit Purple The World |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = DIO's World, Part 1 |next = DIO's World, Part 3 }} is the forty-sixth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the twenty-second episode of the Egypt Arc, and the seventy-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the last page of Chapter 252 through the first half of Chapter 256 of the manga. Summary Kakyoin and Joseph are forced to go to the roofs of Cairo to flee from DIO but Kakyoin has a plan to reveal The World's power. The two swing from rooftop to rooftop with the help of their respective Stands with DIO close behind. Kakyoin reminisces his very lonely youth as he had no friends and his parents couldn't understand him, because he was unique with his Hierophant Green whom no one save him could see. However, he also remembers the Joestar Group and how they've become friends and comrades-in-arms sharing their unique power. Determined to make DIO reveal his power, Kakyoin plans to use Hierophant's original ability. While Jotaro and Polnareff find the car crash, DIO lands on a rooftop and sees Joseph and Kakyoin alone. He understands that his targets have split but his thoughts are interrupted by an unexpected Emerald Splash shot from below. When he jumps to avoid it, DIO triggers another string and is soon shot from several directions. In truth, Hierophant Green has deployed itself into a net of strings covering the entire area and trapping DIO within. Kakyoin reveals himself and plans to shoot DIO from all directions while Joseph observes but as the 20-meter Emerald Splash approach DIO, the Vampire summons The World. DIO disappears and Kakyoin is instantly sent flying into a water tank. Agonizing, Kakyoin cannot move or talk and spares a thought for his parents back in Japan. However, he then thinks about how DIO ripped his barrier in an instant. DIO confronts Joseph and decides that his blood will be perfect to complete his healing. At the same time, Kakyoin finally understands DIO's power but cannot directly inform Joseph. Using the last of his strength, Kakyoin fires a final Emerald Splash into a nearby clock tower, destroying it. Joseph understands that there is a hidden message and Kakyoin finally expires. Furious, Joseph ties DIO with Hermit Purple but the Vampire easily rips it apart. Fleeing again, Joseph tries to understand Kakyoin's hint and eventually realizes that Kakyoin has "stopped the clock". In truth, The World has stopped time, easily avoiding all the Emerald Splashes while making its way out of the barrier before delivering Kakyoin a fatal punch through the abdomen during the time stop. With this realization in mind, Joseph tries to think of a plan but DIO then disappears and reappears behind him. However, the Vampire refrains from attacking as Joseph has wrapped himself in Ripple-infused Hermit Purple. Moreover, Joseph sees that DIO cannot stop time for very long, but DIO remains supremely confident. Overpowering Joseph, DIO simply makes him fall into the streets. Joseph safely lands and then sees Jotaro, but as he tries to warn him about The World, DIO stops time. DIO reveals that he can only stop time for 5 seconds but expects this timeframe to expand when he eventually heals. Stopping himself from directly attacking Joseph, DIO instead throws a knife at his throat. When time resumes, Joseph is hit. Joseph collapses but still warns Jotaro to stay away and seemingly expires. Angered by this, as well as Kakyoin's death, Jotaro approaches DIO openly with the intent of beating him to a bloody pulp. Amused to see such recklessness, DIO decides to play with Jotaro and enters in a contest of strength between Star Platinum and The World, the two Stands begin to clash, demonstrating that they are physically even when they exchange flurries of punches. Appearances |Color2 = SDC2 |Av2 = DioAvAnim3Reveal.png |Av3 = JosephAvAnim3.png |Av4 = KakyoinAvAnim.png |Name4 = Noriaki Kakyoin |Status4 = |Av5 = Kakyoin's Mom.png |Name5 = Unnamed Characters#Mr. and Mrs. Kakyoin |Status5 = |SName2 = DIO |SName5 = Mr. and Mrs. Kakyoin |Name6 = Muhammad Avdol |Name7 = Iggy |Av6 = AvdolAvAnim.png |Status6 = |Av7 = IggyAvAnim.png |Status7 = |Av8 = HolyAvAnim.png |Name8 = Holy Kujo |Status8 = |Av9 = JosephAvAnim3.png |Name9 = Joseph Joestar |Av10 = JotaroAvAnim3.png |Name10 = Jotaro Kujo |Name11 = Steely Dan |Name12 = Jean Pierre Polnareff |Av11 = SteelyDanAvAnim.png |Status11 = |Av12 = PolnareffAvAnim3.png |Av13 = SPW Foundation Pilots.gif |Name13 = Unnamed Characters#Speedwagon Foundation Pilots |Status13 = |Av14 = ErinaAvAnim2.png |Name14 = Erina Pendleton |Status14 = |SName13 = Speedwagon Foundation Pilots |SName14 = Erina Joestar }} |Av4=TowerOfGrayAvAnim.png|Name4=Tower of Gray|Status4= |Av5=TheWorldAvAnim.png|Name5=The World |Av6=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name6=Star Platinum }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * The episode adapts the 2009 censored version of Volume 27 with Kakyoin fighting on an electrical pole instead of a mosque-like building, and the Emerald Splash countered by DIO does not destroy another mosque-like building. * The original Japanese broadcast of this episode was on June 5, 2015, which intersected and coincided with the United States' National Doughnut Day in the year 2015. This has brought several humorous memes towards Kakyoin's manner of death, which ironically resembles him becoming a doughnut due to being punched by The World through his gut. ** These “Donut” jokes leaked into future Seasons of the Anime whenever characters die in similar ways. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes